1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock and, more particularly, to an alarm clock having an alarm sound corresponding in a known way to the overall shape of the alarm clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm clocks are known, generally having an overall geometric shape. The common alarm signal of known clocks is either a ringing or buzzing sound, or radio programming of one variety or another. Many of the known alarm clocks have a "snooze" feature. On these clocks, the alarm signal can be made to repeat one or more times beyond the initial sounding so that one can postpone rising and yet still benefit from the broadcast of an alarm announcement.
A relatively new category called novelty alarm clocks are rapidly gaining in popularity. Based primarily on cartoon or other childrens characters, these clocks typically combine a stylized housing with a "wake up message" delivered in the represented characters voice.
An alarm clock is disclosed in German Pat. No. 29 44 268 to M. Hausser, published Nov. 2, 1979 in which a cockerel is mounted on or has therewithin an alarm clock with a tone generator for producing a simulated cock crow. The head of the cockerel may be tipped up, the beak opened and the wings moved during the cock crow. There is no provision in the Hausser disclosure, however, for an alarm shut-off and reset switch which represents a body part of the cockerel.